Dot Dot Dot
by Peltra
Summary: Kid made a mistake this time... And now with a heist he had no idea where and when to prepare for, how would he fare? Worse, he have to search the busiest train station in Japan for a jewel he didn't even know exists. Life sucks, my dear Kaitou...


_..._

_-Kaitou Kid  
_

* * *

Nakamori's face darkened into a purplish color, "Is Kid DRUNK when he wrote this?!"

Behind him Kaito laughed nervously. Okay maybe he sent the wrong note by accident, and the paper in Nakamori's hands as supposed to be a prank sent at April Fools. It was too late to retract it now so he would have to wait and see how the police interpret it.

"The bastard's messing with us... playing us as fools," Namamori mumbled.

Damn right.

"Research every gem in Japan! I want photos and labeled files on them!" he commanded one of his minions- ahem, subordinates.

Kaito withheld a snicker and spoke up, "Is it alright for Conan-kun to come? I heard he went toe to toe with the Kid and even spoiled some of his heists!"

"Feh, I'm not going to let some brat get the better than me!"

Sometimes, the Inspector is really too proud for his own good. Kaito waved goodbye and headed away, pondering how he would get out of the mess this time.

He suppose he could hand the note to Tantei-kun and had him try to figure something out of nothing (and then he would go along with it, if only to cover up his own embarrassment).

__This was the first time he ever made a mistake in a heist note before. Toichi would never have done it, his mom would never have done it. Kaito wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Tantei-kun's house it is then.

Kaito disguised himself. He was not wearing his Kid costume since it would attract too much attention to himself. Attaching a listening device on the back of the paper, Kaito scribbled another note on it.

All set. Now he just had to listen to the detective's deductions to determine the location and target of his heist.

* * *

"What the heck?" Conan stared at the nearly-blank paper. Only one-half of it's space was taken and half of that was the signature doodle of the famous phantom thief.

"..."

Maybe Kid's speechless over something? Three dots in litature generally meant silence, that the character has nothing to say.

"Dot dot dot," Conan tried, but cam up with nothing.

Maybe it was the number of dots that mattered? The number three could be a sign, but there are many triangular gems out there, it didn't really narrow it down.

Three three three. What's so special about the number?

Dot dot dot

Three three three

Silence

Speechless

...

Conan was stringing his evidence together, but the only thing they have in common is that Dot and Three both have a "T", Silence and Speechess bot start with a "S".

Maybe he was just overthinking things.

"T...S..." Conan frowned. There isn't many words that began with that. "But if you insert three dots in between them, they could be te beginning of two words.

"T- S-."

T, Tokyo. S, Station.

"Tokyo station?" Conan muttered. He got up from the seat he took in the kitchen and took out a phone, dialing Haibara.

"Haibara, is there any jewel display in the museum near Tokyo Station?"

"Yes, it's a Platinum ring named 'Imperial Light'. It was lost long ago in a train wreck that killed the rich family that owned it and had disappeared when their relatives tried to search for it. To my knowledge it is still there."

"Alright, thanks," Conan hung up and looked at the notice in his hands again.

He figured out the puzzle.

* * *

Kaito was rolling on the floor laughing. His classmates are looking at him strangely but he didn't care.

Tantei-kun had indeed met his expectations - to create something out of nothing with the right implications - followed by sheer luck.

He didn't even know there was a ring in a train station! It was going to be difficult to find something that small when there are miles to search in, perhaps he have to use a special metal-detector, one that doesn't include train tracks and finds only gemstones.

A mop crashed into a table near his head and Kaito bolted upwards in pure instinct. He clung to the ceiling like a frightened cat as he glared at the ofender, "What was that for Aoko!"

"Bakaito," Aoko huffed, "You aren't even paying attention to what I'm saying!"

Kaito turned his head away, "Maybe I have more things on my mind, Ahoko. Maybe I'm thinking about the heist that's taking place in the Tokyo Station!"

"What? I never heard about that!"

"Your dad never decoded Kid's message, did he?" Kaito grinned, though he hadn't either and he was Kid himself. Sometimes it was nice to have Tantei-kun as a friend.

Suddenly he felt a presence looming behind him.

"If the Inspector doen't know, then I wonder where you got the information from..." Hakuba said almost threateningly.

"You think so lowly of my intelligence?" Kaito pouted, "And I saw the note when the Inspector showed it to me earlier. Wanted a magician's point of view about it."

"And you didn't tell him what it meant?"

"No." He didn't know either at the time, "I figured it out later."

"How could I not doubt your intelligence if you said that? And how did you manage to translate Tokyo Station from three dots?"

Kaito smiled smugly, "Well you see..."

* * *

**I'm Ba~ck!**

**Really, I'm starting this story because the other ones are all writers blocked and the hiatus would only last longer if I _didn't_ write something. So here I am, back on the keyboard again, fitting into my old routine that I hadn't started in a while.  
**

**No I'm not dead.  
**

**I wrote this as a spur-on-the-moment thing. The Imperial Light (to my knowledge) is not real. Nor is it in the real Tokyo Station in Japan. I can't think of a heist note so I made three dots instead and then twisted it until a location came out of my weird-ass reasoning.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**~Peltra (3  
**


End file.
